


Consequences of His Past

by dlfoley01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Encounters, Violence against Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlfoley01/pseuds/dlfoley01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherelyn Juliette Moriarty Holmes

Sherlock Holmes laid on his blood-soaked sheets waiting for someone – anyone -- to find him. It hurt to move on the bed. He had been beaten on his chest and back with a modified riding crop. Its leather tip had been removed. The bruises and cuts left were hurting and bleeding. He couldn’t believe he had so trusted the woman he knew as Juliette. She had seduced him and then beaten him within an inch of his life. She had used a knife from his kitchen to slice his face from his cheekbones down to his jaw. She had also carved her initials “SJMH” on his chest. She had broken the neck off his beloved violin by slamming it against a wall and had used it as a tool to sexually assault him. The pain had been so intense that he had actually blacked out from it. 

After he regained consciousness, Juliette had taken the knife again and was cutting his hair in big clumps. She didn’t care what he looked like. She had also threatened to do him bodily harm, but had decided not to carry out her threats. She started taking photos with his phone of the damage she had done and was sending them to everyone he had listed as his contacts. She knew one of his ‘friends’ would eventually find him, but they would be in total shock at his condition. She so hoped Mycroft would be the one to find him first because he would know that SHE had exacted her revenge for her brother’s death on Sherlock.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” she asked Sherlock. “My twin brother, Jim, was driven to commit suicide by you in order to stop you from getting him to call off the execution of your ‘beloved’ John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson!”

Sherlock was jolted to find out that Moriarty not only had a sister, but she was also his twin! He couldn’t believe he had let his guard down and allowed himself to fall for Juliette’s wiles. The night they had spent together had been exciting for him. The only other woman he had ever wanted to be with was The Woman: Irene Adler. He felt that eventually he would be with Irene, but Juliette had been available to him at a time when he really needed someone --.

“I guess you can no longer call yourself ‘the virgin’ after what we have done. I believe you had to research on the internet what to learn about sex. I’m really glad you didn’t use a condom, ‘brother mine.’ It will be so important for my next step in your destruction.” Juliette said.

“Brother mine?” Sherlock said. “What do you mean?” Only Mycroft had ever used that term in regards to Sherlock.

“Oh, you don’t know?” she laughed. “Mum and Dad not only had another son between you and Mycroft. They also had a daughter. Jim and I hated you the day you were born. Mum and Dad completely ignored us after their ‘precious’ Sherlock came into our lives.” Juliette glared at Sherlock, hatred in her eyes. “We wanted to get rid of you then, but mum, dad and Mycroft wouldn’t let us. We tried so many, many times to kill you, ‘little brother,’ but they had decided we were too dangerous. They instead sent us to a ‘juvenile detention center’ to be rehabilitated. Like that would happen. We hated you even more after we were released at age 18. That’s when we changed our names from Sherrinford and Sherelyn to James and Juliette. We also dropped our last name of Holmes in favor of Moriarty….”

Sherlock had always had a feeling that James Moriarty was the ‘other brother’ that Mycroft often referred to, but Sherlock had never realized that he could also have had a sister. 

Juliette had left 221B Baker Street after her revelations. She had hoped that Sherlock would be dead when his ‘friends’ found him, but Sherlock held on and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that someone would find him soon…

In the Watson’s flat, Mary picked up John’s phone as the text alert sounded. She opened the message which had attachments. The message read “Come and find Sherlock if you can. Here are some photos of him that should help you locate him. I’ll even give you a hint…221B.” After she opened the attachments, she gasped and yelled for John.

“Oh my God! John, come here, quick! It’s about Sherlock!” Mary cried.

John ran into the room and saw his phone in Mary’s outstretched hand. She was sobbing.

“What’s wrong?” asked John as he took the phone from Mary. The images on the screen silenced him. Sherlock had his eyes closed. John thought he was dead. John looked at the other pictures that showed the bruises on his body, cuttings on his face, hair and chest, and the damage done to Sherlock’s body. 

“I’ve got to find him!” John cried as he ran out the door of their flat.

All across London, phones started to ring their text alerts to their owners. Molly Hooper was at Bart’s. Mrs. Hudson was returning from visiting her sister. Mycroft was in a meeting at MI6. Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan and Phil Anderson were at Scotland Yard. All opened the message and its attachments. Every one of them knew exactly where to go to help Sherlock…221B Baker Street.

Irene Adler was walking down Broadway in New York City when her phone alerted her to a new text message. She stopped to read the message. She was surprised to see it was from Sherlock. He had told her he would contact her if he needed to speak with her. She opened the message and read “Look what I did to your favorite detective, Ms. Adler…” After she opened the first attachment, she gasped at what she saw. She saved the message and hurriedly called Sherlock’s number.

John was the first to arrive…”Sherlock!” he shouted as he came into the familiar flat. “Sherlock, where are you mate?”

“John….” Was all Sherlock could manage to say. John ran to Sherlock’s bedroom and entered. He gasped at the amount of blood on the sheets as Sherlock slowly lost consciousness one more time. He knew John would be able to take care of him…

After John had arrived, everyone, but Mycroft, rushed in. Molly sat on his bed with his head on her lap. She was talking softly to Sherlock, trying to keep him from going into shock. “Stay with me, Sherlock, everything will be all right. You’ll see.” Silent tears flowed down her face. John and Phil started treating Sherlock’s wounds. Mrs. Hudson kept going to the bathroom to fill and dump bowls of water for them as they worked on him. Sherlock was definitely going into shock from the blood loss. Greg called for the paramedics and an ambulance. He also called Scotland Yard for a forensics team to scour the flat for evidence. Sally started collecting evidence from Sherlock’s room. She placed the broken violin into an evidence bag, noting the blood on the neck piece to Greg. She would personally take that bag to the lab. 

Sherlock regained consciousness as Mycroft arrived. He had been in a meeting about the elections going on in South Korea when he received the text. He hurriedly left the meeting with the excuse that he had a ‘family emergency’ to take care of regarding his younger brother. He was distressed by the wounds he saw on his brother’s body. This was nothing like the torture Sherlock endured in Serbia while dismantling Moriarty’s network. He had alerted all transportation routes out of England to be on the look-out for Juliette Moriarty. Yes, he knew she was responsible for the brutal attack on Sherlock. He felt his anger rising as he took in her initials carved into Sherlock’s chest. How dare she do this to his little brother!

“Mycroft?” Sherlock quietly asked.

“Yes, little brother. I’m here,” Mycroft replied. He reaches out to grasp Sherlock’s hand.

“Why…why didn’t…didn’t you tell me…about Sherrinford and Sherelyn?” Sherlock asked.

“You know who did this to Sherlock?” Greg asked, shocked. 

“Yes,” Mycroft answered. “You will want to get a BOLO out on…Sherelyn Juliette Moriarty Holmes. My sister.”

John gasped “Your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“John, it’s a long story that we have never told Sherlock. I’ll let him decide if he wants to tell you that after he’s been informed by our parents,” Mycroft sighed. “We need to tell him about his past. Suffice it to say, right now, that Jim and Juliette Moriarty are related to me and Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s phone rang before Mycroft could tell more to Lestrade and John about Sherelyn. He looked at the phone and was surprised to see the phone number was from America. He answered “Mycroft Holmes.”

Irene was startled when Mycroft answered Sherlock’s phone. Sherlock must have been so incapacitated by the attack that he could not answer. “Mr. Holmes, I received some photos of Sherlock today via text message. Is he…?” Irene asked, worried.

“Dead? No, Ms. Adler. He has been beaten, stabbed severely and sexually assaulted. Luckily, he was found by John. He is being treated as we speak,” Mycroft said haughtily. “Aren’t YOU supposed to be dead?”

”Mr. Hol — Mycroft -- I think you know who saved me.” Irene said quietly. “He found me in Karachi and stopped my beheading by the terrorist cell…I want to help Sherlock as much as possible…I owe him that…I think I know who did this…she was a former pupil of mine…she wanted to learn how to be a dominatrix…God, if I only knew that this is what she wanted to do, I would have refused!”

“It’s not your fault, Ms. Ad — Irene” Mycroft answered softly. “Tell me what you know.”

Irene told Mycroft that after Sherlock saved her from the terrorists in Karachi, he helped to get her a new identity and transportation to America. In New York City, she met a young lady named Juliette who refused to give Irene her last name. Juliette was eager to become Irene’s assistant and to learn about being a dominatrix. Juliette had hinted to Irene that she wanted to get revenge for her brother’s death, but Irene had no idea the Juliette’s twin brother was James Moriarty, the consulting criminal. 

Mycroft listened to Irene’s story and then told her how James and Juliette were related to the Holmes’ family. He also gave her a full accounting of Sherlock’s injuries. Irene gasped into the phone when told about Sherlock’s condition.

“Ms. Adler, the ambulance is here. Sherlock will be taken to a trauma center near Bart’s Hospital here in London. DI Lestrade has assured me that he will have a guard on Sherlock 24/7 while he is hospitalized. May I ask a favor? Is there any way you could come to London? I’ll personally guarantee your safety while you are here,” Mycroft said.

“Actually, I’m at Kennedy International Airport getting a ticket for the next flight to London. I’ll be there in a few hours. Can you find me a safe house to stay in?” Irene replied. 

“Yes, Ms. Adler. I’ll have my PA, Anthea, make all the arrangements and meet you at Heathrow. You’ll be taken directly to Bart’s” Mycroft answered.

Mycroft felt that if Sherlock was going to survive this ordeal, he would need everyone, including Irene, involved in his recovery. Now, he had to find a way to tell Mummy and Dad Holmes about the condition of their youngest son. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. He dialed mummy’s mobile number. 

“Mycroft?” his mother answered the phone. 

“Mum, I need to talk to you about Sherlock…” Mycroft began. 

 

Next…Chapter 2: Sherlock’s Prognosis


	2. Sherlock’s Prognosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Mycroft hung up his phone after his conversation with his parents. Of course, Violet and Sigur Holmes were upset with the attack on their youngest son by his ‘sister,’ Juliette. They advised Mycroft that they would be leaving immediately for the trauma center. Mummy started crying, wanting Mycroft to reassure Sherlock that they would be there for him. Mycroft told her that he would. Mummy heard the concern Mycroft had in his voice for his little brother during their conversation and thought to herself “it was about time he cared for Sherlock” but he had always cared for his youngest brother. Before John moved in to the flat with Sherlock, he had tried to recruit John to keep an eye on him. 

When the paramedics arrived, they, with the help of John and Phil, picked Sherlock up from his bed and placed him on his left side on the gurney. The carried him down to the ambulance for the short ride to the trauma center. Every jolt and bump brought a small cry of pain from Sherlock. John rode in the back with him and held his hand. John kept saying over and over to not to worry about anything. He also tried to reassure Sherlock that everything would be alright.

Mycroft followed in his own car, bringing Molly and Mrs. Hudson along with him. Molly had to leave her lab coat behind as it was covered in Sherlock’s blood and was now considered evidence. Greg, Sally and Phil stayed behind in 221B to help the forensics team. They advised Mycroft they would go to the trauma center when the team finished collecting evidence.

Sherlock kept his eyes closed to keep from showing tears. When he did open them and looked at John, he felt he saw pity in John’s eyes. He closed them again and thought to himself that he could not stand that anyone, especially John, would pity him. He pulled his had away from John’s and said out loud “I don’t want your pity! Please leave me alone! Alone protects me.”

John was not surprised by Sherlock’s words. He knew that Sherlock was emotionally upset by what had happened to him. John could only describe it as rape – Juliette had orchestrated a rape of Sherlock’s body and mind.

When they got to the trauma center, Dr. Mike Stamford from Bart’s took control of Sherlock’s treatment in the emergency room. Mike looked at the wounds on Sherlock’s face and called the best plastic surgeon in London, Dr. Alex Karidis, to stitch him up. After sedating Sherlock, it took the Dr. Karidis over five hours to complete the stitching. He carefully stitched the cuts in such a way to prevent scarring. He looked at the carving on Sherlock’s chest and advised that it was not deep enough to cause permanent damage. The initials would heal and fade on their own. 

Mike carefully examined the damage on Sherlock’s body. He could not believe any person could commit such savagery on another human being. There were tears all along Sherlock’s anus from the many times Juliette had shoved the violin’s neck inside him. He found wood splinters left behind from the attack and removed them for testing. With all wounds treated, Mike had Sherlock transferred to Bart’s for observation. There he would have a police officer standing guard as Greg had promised. Mike then proceeded to the waiting room to deliver the new to Sherlock’s family and friends.

 

When Dr. Stamford entered the waiting room, Sherlock’s parents were being comforted by Mycroft. Mary and John were standing in far right hand corner of the room, John holding their daughter Claire. Molly, Greg, Sally and Phil were comforting Mrs. Hudson in the back of the room. They all looked towards Mike expectantly. Mike cleared his throat and told everyone what Dr. Karidis had done for Sherlock’s face and chest. He explained what he found in Sherlock’s other wounds, his treatment and the prognosis for recovery.

“We are going to keep him sedated for a while. The pain will be intense, especially on his lower back. Once his body starts healing, it will take a long time to heal his mind,” Mike said. “The ordeal he’s been through will not disappear overnight. His body will heal faster. He will need a therapist to help him psychologically. I would not be surprised if the therapist wanted him committed to an inpatient facility for constant care by a trained staff. He might even become suicidal.” 

“How long do you think he’ll be hospitalized?” his father asked.

“I believe he’ll be in the hospital for about three weeks,” Mike answered. “I know he’ll want out sooner, but his body is pretty damaged. I want to monitor him closely…”

Sherlock’s family and friends were concerned about Sherlock’s state of mind. They all knew he would not accept any signs of weakness in his spirit, body or mind. They just hoped he would be strong enough to overcome his injuries with their help. 

During Dr. Stamford’s update, Mycroft noticed a slight movement at the door. He acknowledged that his PA Anthea was standing there with Irene Adler by her side. Anthea gave a quick nod to her boss and left. Mycroft knew she would keep confidential any information about Sherlock’s condition.

Irene fought back tears while listening to Dr. Stamford. She felt this was her fault for not recognizing Juliette’s plan earlier. Out of all Sherlock’s family and friends, she was the most determined to see him through the healing process. She would not leave his side until he was well in mind, body and soul…even if it took years.

After Mike left, Irene entered the room and introduced herself to Sherlock’s parents. She glanced at Mycroft and declared she was going to stay with the Holmes during Sherlock’s recovery. Mycroft saw the love in Irene’s eyes for his brother. He also knew there was no way she would change her mind, but he did inform her that he had arranged for a safe house if she ever needed it. Irene thanked Mycroft, but shook her head stating that she wanted to stay with Sherlock while he was hospitalized. 

Sherlock’s parents said they would be happy to take Irene in. Violet Holmes could also see the love that Irene had for Sherlock. She wondered where they had met. She made a note to herself to ask Mycroft about Irene Adler.

 

Next…Chapter 3: Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos or comments below.


	3. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Sherlock was still sedated when he was moved from the trauma center to a private room at Bart’s. At first, per hospital policy, only his parents and Mycroft were allowed to be in his room while he remained unconscious. Everyone who came to hospital with him went home to wait until Mycroft advised them it would be acceptable to visit. Molly offered to take Irene home with her. Irene looked to Mycroft as he nodded and told her that she would have the protection he promised. Irene accepted Molly’s kind offer. 

Four days later, it was well past midnight when Sherlock slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around the hospital room to gain his bearings. He saw his family was there with him. His parent were asleep with their heads laying on his bed. Mycroft sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. Sherlock could see that Mycroft was still awake, watching him.

“Don’t wake them, Sherlock,” Mycroft softly spoke to him. “It’s been very hard on them, your injuries. Mummy was so upset that Sherelyn – I mean, Juliette – was responsible for the brutal attack on you. She couldn’t stop crying.”

Sherlock nodded his head towards his older brother. He couldn’t speak. He motioned towards the pitcher of water on his table tray. Mycroft poured him a glass and held it to his brother’s lips. Sherlock slowly drank the cool water. Mycroft sat back in the chair after Sherlock was finished. He wasn’t sure Sherlock was ready to ask any questions, but he wanted to learn the truth.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about…” Sherlock started.

“Sherrinford and Sherelyn?” Mycroft finished his question.

“Yes, I want to know the full story. Why did they hate me so much?” Sherlock looked down at his hands as he said this.

Mycroft sighed. He remembered when Sherlock was younger, he was very insecure with himself. He would look down to hide the hurt in his eyes. He hated that Sherlock was once again feeling that insecurity and hurt. He stood up and walked over to the bed to quietly talk to Sherlock.

“Brother mine—“ Mycroft started, but Sherlock interrupted angrily.

“DON’T call me that!” he cried loudly. “That’s what SHE called me!” Tears started flowing. The shouting woke his parents and Mummy quickly put her arms around him. 

“Mycroft! What did you say to him?” Mummy glanced angrily at him. Mycroft just shook his head in dismay.

“Sherlock, darling, calm down. Tell me what’s wrong,” Mum softly spoke to him. Sherlock sobbed loudly and shook his head. He was not going to tell mum what had happened.

 

Dad walked over to the other side of Sherlock’s bed and stood by Mycroft. Mycroft’s shocked expression told his father that he didn’t mean to upset Sherlock. Sherlock’s emotions were raw. Dad and Mycroft looked at each other, both were at a loss as what to do for him. 

Mum worked hard to calm her youngest son. Her memories of him growing up were filled with such instances when she had to calm him down. When he finally stopped crying, he adverted his eyes again to his hands. All three of them watched as Sherlock withdrew to his mind palace for comfort. But, unfortunately, there was no comfort for him there. Jim and Juliette immediately confronted him with their laughter. Jim was saying over and over “I’ll BURN the HEART out of you!” Sherlock quickly retreated back to reality. He knew he could no longer rely on his mind palace for safety or comfort. 

Mum confronted Mycroft as to what caused Sherlock’s emotional outburst. He told her how it all started when he said ‘brother mine.’ Evidentially, Juliette used the same term during the attack on Sherlock. Mum got no information from Sherlock. He had completely walled himself off from the three people in his room. He no longer saw them as his parents and older brother. He was in turmoil. He wished for John. He knew John would comfort him. John was his rock he could lean on whenever he was troubled. He turned his face away to the opposite wall as tears silently slid down his cheeks. 

 

Next…Chapter 4: Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos or comments below.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Violet Holmes reached out and softly touched her youngest son’s face. Luckily, the tears Sherlock shed did not affect his stitches. Once again, mummy looked at his amazing blue-green-gold colored eyes. She saw the longing for acceptance and for love in those eyes. She looked over to her husband and simply said “It’s time.” Sigur nodded. Mycroft excused himself and left the room. He already knew the story mum and dad were about to tell.

“You know your father and I met at Cambridge University and were married after we got our degrees. I was offered a teacher’s assistant position which I readily accepted. We needed the money. My position was in the Mathematics department with…Professor James Moriarty,” Violet started, “We became very close friends of Jim and his wife, Helen. We would do everything as couples together--go on dinner dates, go to pubs, play games, take long walks through parks. Helen and I both wanted children, so we began a friendly competition to see who would get pregnant first. Well, I did and nine months later, Mycroft was born. All four of us lovingly adored him. Helen was a little jealous because she and Jim had been married longer, but she never gave up hope that, one day, she would also have a baby in her arms.”

Violet paused for a moment at the memories of those good times. Sigur continued the story.

“Three years had passed when Jim came to me with exciting news. Helen was pregnant with their first child! He was so excited that he was going to be a father after seven years of marriage. We were so happy for them. We knew they would be loving parents. Before we knew it, nine months had passed and it was time for the baby to arrive. Helen had a difficult time during labor. When she finally delivered a son, we were all relieved. Then the doctor announced another baby was coming. Helen was having twins! After a few minutes, a daughter was born. Helen took one look at her babies and lapsed into unconsciousness. Her blood pressure dropped and her heart stopped beating. The doctors tried everything to revive her to no avail. She was declared dead.”

Violet took back over with the story. “Jim was devastated. He now had two babies to care for without his wife’s help. I assisted as much as possible with them. He had them christened with the names of Sherrinford and Sherelyn. Sherrinford was Helen’s maiden name and Sherelyn was her mother’s first name. After they were christened, Jim went into a severe depression. No treatment would bring him out of it. When the twins were about one and a half years old, he did the unthinkable. He committed suicide. Neither the Moriarty family or the Sherrinford family wanted the children claiming they were ‘too old’ to care for the twins. Your father and I wanted more children, but were having trouble conceiving another child. So we did the only thing we thought was right – we adopted them.”

“We loved all three kids equally. Mycroft was four and a half years old and already we could tell he was exceptionally smart. The twins were developing their personalities. They were also going to be exceptional. We were a happy family of five. They were all we wanted. After another two years, I started feeling familiar symptoms and discovered I was pregnant again – with you, Sherlock.”

Violet’s eyes filled with tears as Sigur held his wife in his arms. They smiled lovingly at each other. Sherlock silently watched his parents. He couldn’t help wondering what had happened to change the family dynamics. He pleaded with his eyes for them to continue the story…

Violet saw the silent plea. “I was so happy! After six and a half years, I was going to bring another life into this world. By this time, I had left teaching and wanted to be a full-time mum. After all, I was raising three exceptional children and would soon have a fourth. I admit, I hoped you would be a girl…” Sherlock grimaced at this. Mum had never told him this before. “But I was having the same feelings from my previous pregnancy with Mycroft. I knew I was having another son. Your father and I prepared for your birth.”

“We told the children the good news. Mycroft was excited about having a younger brother or sister. The twins were silent and just stared at us. Sherelyn broke down crying and declared ‘it’s not fair! We should be enough for you!’ Sherrinford glared at us and announced he wouldn’t accept another child in the family. I sternly informed him that he would have to accept you. I wasn’t doing anything to jeopardize this pregnancy.”

“Six months into the pregnancy, I started noticing things. We lived in a two-story house with all of the bedrooms upstairs. I noticed the carpet on the stairs had been pulled loose in several spots. The railing had been tampered with and several boards on the stairs had been loosened. All of this was designed to make me lose my balance and fall. I could not believe this was an accident. The twins were trying to get me to abort you. I told your father my suspicions. We actually moved our bedroom downstairs, telling the children we were converting our old room into a nursery for you. We waited another three months in terror of losing you!”

 

Next…Chapter 5: Sherlock’s Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos or comments below.


	5. Sherlock’s Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

“The night you were born,” Sigur continued, “your mother was have difficulty with labor. I remembered what Helen went through and how she had died after childbirth. I was not going to allow that to happen to your mother. After twelve hours of labor, I asked the doctor to intervene. He had already decided on an emergency C-section and your mother was wheeled into surgery. I was allowed in and stood by your mother, reassuring her that you would be all right. When we heard you cry, the doctor announced you were a healthy-looking boy at the astonishing weight of 4 kilograms 536 grams. We were so happy, we cried together. They laid you on your mum’s chest while she was being sutured. You had a head full of curly, black hair. Your mum commented on how much you resembled me with your cheekbones and bowed-shaped lips. You definitely favored the Holmes side of the family with your looks. You lay so quiet on your mum, I couldn’t help thinking you were studying us and trying to figure out who these blubbering fools were.”

“You and your mum stayed in the hospital for a week. I brought Mycroft up to see you before you went home. He was so excited about being a big brother to you. Whenever the nurses would wheel your cot into your mum’s room, he would stand by you and talk to you. You always looked like you were listening to what he said and understood it. The twins refused to come visit you and your mum. They wanted to have nothing to do with you.”

“After you came home, we started noticing things were happening to you. What looked like pinch marks were appearing regularly on your arms and legs. You would be in the nursery and would suddenly cry out in pain. We would rush in and find nobody in the room. We would put you in your cot on your back and find you on your stomach before you could even roll over on your own. Sometimes we would find a pillow in your cot when we knew you wouldn’t need one until you were older. The pillow was placed near your face so that you would suffocate if you rolled towards it. I was particularly concerned that we would awake one morning and find you dead. I insisted that we bring you to our room in order to protect you.”

“Yes, we spoiled you,” Violet said. “You were the light of our lives. Mycroft was a little put out, but I think he knew what was going on. Sherrinford and Sherelyn always looked so innocent when anything happened to you, but there was an evil look on their faces whenever they thought we weren’t observing them. This went on until you were four years old. Then came the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

Mycroft came back into Sherlock’s room. Mum and Dad were about to reveal what had happened to change their family. He knew it had been difficult for them to talk about, so he continued the story.

“Yes, mummy is right. You were a spoiled little brat,” Mycroft said, “but you were a loved little brat. You were so happy all the time. You always had a smile on your face and your laughter was so contagious that we couldn’t help smiling and laughing with you. I was eleven at the time and the twins were eight. I had already picked up on how they wanted to get rid of you. I was not going to let them hurt you in any way, little brother. Unfortunately, I wasn’t successful in protecting you,” Mycroft lowered his voice and said softly. “And it still hurts me today what happened to you.”

 

Sherlock had never heard so much emotion in Mycroft’s voice before. He was always so cold to Sherlock in his mannerisms. Sherlock now knew why his older brother was always telling him about the East Wind in order to make him aware of the twins’ actions. Knowing Mycroft blamed himself for not protecting Sherlock from the twins made him appreciate Mycroft even more. He wasn’t the rubbish older brother that Sherlock had come to know. Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other. Sherlock reached out, with open arms, to hug his older brother. Mum and Dad watched as their sons were trying to mending the bond between them that the twins had ripped apart. 

 

Next…Chapter 6: Sherlock’s Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos or comments below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Mycroft picked up the story. “Right after your fourth birthday, I had noticed the twins were conspiring to do something to you. They were going into the woods after we would come home from school.” Sherlock was surprised and Mycroft acknowledge it. “Yes, we went to public school for a while. I started making friends. I was enjoying school, but that’s another story for later…”

“One afternoon, I was busy with homework and didn’t notice the twins had lured you into the woods behind the house. It was almost dark when only the twins returned. They were both dripping wet. There was a pond in the woods they like to go to for swimming. Mummy and I were afraid they had taken you there to drown you. I headed to the pond. There was no sign of you. When Dad got home, we called the police to report you missing. We told them about our suspicions of the pond. They immediately came out and started dragging the pond for your body. When they couldn’t find you, they stopped the search for the evening. I remember mum crying all night for you. I also remember the twins giggling while mum was crying.”

“The next morning the police returned to search the woods. Neighbors had seen the police activity the night before and volunteered to help with the search. The police questioned the twins about your whereabouts. The twins kept saying you got separated from them and they had tried to find you. They finally gave up about dark and came home. The police and I weren’t buying their story. The police sectioned a map of the woods into quadrants and assigned groups to search for you. Everyone was out in the woods with a walkie assigned to each group to communicate with the command center at our house.”

“After two hours, a rookie officer called in his coordinates and asked for bolt cutters. They were rushed to him. We waited patiently for news. Finally, he came back over the walkie and reported he had found you locked in a shed about a kilometer from the house. He was carrying you back to us…”

Sherlock interrupted Mycroft by quietly asking “who was the police officer?”

“You know him, little brother. He’s now Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade,” Mycroft answered. “He’s been looking after you all these years.”

Memories started flooding back to Sherlock. He knew now why Lestrade was always there for him, finding him in those out of the way drug dens when he was using, getting him to the hospital when he accidentally overdosed, and getting him into rehab when he could no longer take care of himself. Greg Lestrade had always been a hero to Sherlock’s family – and had become another friend Sherlock could trust. 

Mycroft’s story wasn’t finished. He had more to tell. “When Greg brought you home, he told how he found an old, locked shed in the woods. What was strange was the padlock on the door was brand new. He could hear what sounded like a small child whimpering inside. He called your name and you responded to him with ‘please get me out.’ That’s when he called for the bolt cutters. Releasing you, he went into the shed. It was dark with no windows. You slept on the cold, hard ground with nothing to keep you warm. After that you never liked cold, dark and confined spaces.”

“That’s where I got my claustrophobia,” Sherlock realized.

“Yes and, in some ways, your insomnia. You had many a night after your return where you would not sleep. Your nightmares were so bad, you would wake up screaming to be ‘let out of here,’” Mycroft replied. Sigur picked up the story. “The police kept questioning the twins. They finally admitted to locking you in the shed to punish us for having another child. Your mum and I were devastated. We felt betrayed for taking them into our home and family. We made the hardest decision of our lives. We had to release them from our custody. When we told the police of our decision, they contacted child welfare services which came to remove the twins.” Sigur had tears in his eyes.

“So, they weren’t sent away to a ‘juvenile detention center’ for rehabilitation after all?” Sherlock asked.

“Who told you that?” Mum asked, incredulous.

“Juliette during the attack on me. She said that you and dad completely ignored them after I was born and you three wouldn’t let them ‘get rid of me.’ You sent them to get rehabilitated because they were too dangerous towards me. They stayed there until they were released at age 18,” Sherlock replied.

“I had always felt that we had abandoned them,” Violet said softly. “We tried so hard to give them love and a family. I felt we had failed Jim and Helen. What a waste that the twins could not give love back to us and to you.”

Sherlock was tired after they completed the story. He now knew the love his family had for him had sacrificed two lost souls that could not feel love. Silent tears fell down Sherlock’s face for Jim and Juliette. He knew that forgiving them for their transgressions against him would be the first step in his recovery. He cried himself to sleep in his mum’s arms.

 

Next…Chapter 7: Visitors


	7. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

The first morning after he regained consciousness, a nurse entered Sherlock’s room at 5 am. She found the Holmes family sound asleep. Sherlock and his mum were lying on his bed with Sherlock’s head on her chest. They had arms entwined around each other. His dad and Mycroft were asleep in their chairs.

Sherlock awoke when the nurse opened the door. He held his fingers to his lips signaling her to be silent. He didn’t want his family disturbed. He felt an appreciation he had never felt before for Mycroft and his parents. The nurse acknowledged him with a smile and left the room. 

About 7 am, the nurse returned with a breakfast tray for him. It was mostly soft foods that Sherlock could eat and not pull the stitches on his face. He was starving and eagerly ate his food. Mycroft woke first, softly shaking his parents awake. They went to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat.

Mycroft received a message from Anthea about an emergency meeting he was required to attend. He left his parents in the cafeteria after hurriedly eating breakfast. He assured them he could be back later in the afternoon to check on them and Sherlock. 

Once his parents returned from their breakfast, Sherlock had a few questions about the information they revealed to him. He wanted to know why they had never informed him about Sherrinford and Sherelyn before. His mum answered that they felt the needed to protect him from the twins. He asked other questions about the twins and they answered them honestly. He was satisfied with their answers.

Dr. Stamford came in about 10 am to assess Sherlock’s wounds. His parents left the room feeling that Sherlock would be embarrassed by the exam. Mum knew he didn’t want her or his dad to see the damage Juliette had done to his lower body. After checking him over, Dr. Stamford asked if he had any pain.

“Uh, just a little…Aren’t you going to ask me the most important question? Have I had…The answer is ‘no’ by the way,” Sherlock blushed at his response to the doctor. Mike knew the question Sherlock referred to and told him he would prescribe some meds to make it easier for him to control that function of his body. Mike smiled, pleased with Sherlock’s progress and left.

Molly came in about 10:30 am. She was running some lab work on Sherlock for Stamford. She needed some blood samples for a lot of the tests. A nurse came in with Molly to help retrieve the samples. Sherlock growled that they were vampires with how much blood they drew for the tests. Molly smiled with her eyes shining at his comment. He almost sounded like he’s normal sarcastic self to her.

Greg came in about 11 am to ask Sherlock some questions for his report regarding Juliette’s assault on him. Sherlock answered his questions with what he remembered. There was a pause in their conversation. Sherlock took a long look and smiled at Greg, softly saying, “I now remember you. I know I was young, but I remember a nice policeman carrying me back to my parents.” He wanted to hug Greg and motioned for him to come closer. Greg stood up from his chair and approached Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a hug reminiscent of the one Greg gave him when he returned from ‘the dead.’ Sherlock and Greg talked about the rescue that happened so many years ago. Sherlock’s parents came in the room and once again expressed their gratitude to the officer who found and returned their son to them years ago. 

Greg informed Sherlock that Sally and Phil were working another case at the moment. He gave Sherlock their apologies for not coming to visit. He also told him that they wanted to assure Sherlock that they had deleted the pictures Juliette had sent them. The only photos were now on Greg’s phone to file with his report. Sherlock told Greg to thank them and he looked forward to them visiting at their convenience. Greg left after spending one and a half hours with Sherlock. He shook his head in amazement at the change in Sherlock.

Lunch was served at 1 pm. Dr. Stamford arrived for his afternoon rounds to check on Sherlock again. He was pleased with the lab results Molly ran for him. He informed Sherlock and his parents that if the results looked as good tomorrow, he should be able to go home soon.

Later in the afternoon, a man appeared at Sherlock’s door. “I’m Mr. Mycroft Holmes’ barber” he said. “He asked me to come see if I could fix your hair for you.”

Juliette had chopped Sherlock’s hair in uneven clumps. The barber trimmed up his hair until it was about two inches long all over his head. With his hair short, it curled uncontrollably. The barber gave Sherlock some hair product to slick back his hair until it could grow back. He advised Sherlock to come see him after he was discharged from the hospital. Sherlock thanked him for his assistance and shook the barber’s hand. “Get well soon, sir,” said the barber as he left. 

John, Mary and their daughter, Claire, picked up Mrs. Hudson from 221B and came up to visit. When they came into the room, Claire announced she want to “see Unkie Terlock” and started struggling in Mary’s arms. Mary held on to her daughter and informed her that “Uncle Sherlock was in the hospital because he has a boo-boo. We have to be careful. We just can’t climb on him.” Claire looked upset and cried again for “Unkie Terlock.” Sherlock exclaimed “Oh, for God’s sake, Mary, I’m not broken. Give Claire to me!”

John and Mary exchanged glances before Mary handed Claire over. Claire softly patted Sherlock’s bandaged face saying over and over “Unkie Terlock has boo-boos? Me kiss em better.” She planted kisses all over his face before she laid her head down on his chest. “You better now?” Claire asked. Sherlock snuggled the baby’s blonde hair and whispered to her “Thanks, Claire, Uncle Sherlock feels much better now.” Claire’s face lit up with a smile at her ‘Unkie Terlock.’

Mum and Mrs. Hudson teared up. John and Mary once again glanced at each other smiling as they admired their daughter. Dad cleared his throat, trying to keep from smiling. He thought to himself that “Sherlock would make a good father.”

Mrs. Hudson started telling the Holmes that she had cleaners come in and work on Sherlock’s flat. The bloody bed had been removed. John’s bed from upstairs had been moved into Sherlock’s room. All new bedding was placed on the bed. The kitchen and bathroom were cleaned. Sherlock’s experiments were still on the kitchen table. The entire flat had been dusted and vacuumed. Sherlock grimaced, thinking about strangers touching his things. 

“Now, young man, I’m not your housekeeper. Please keep it clean!” Mrs. Hudson admonished. Everyone laughed. “Yeah, right!” thought Sherlock.

They were still laughing when Mycroft entered the room and announced “I have a special visitor for you, little brother. She came all the way from America to see you.” Mycroft held out his hand and The Woman placed her hand in his. Sherlock’s eyes glowed as Mycroft ushered into the room Irene Adler.

 

Next…Chapter 8: Forgiveness


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Irene slowly walked into Sherlock’s hospital room with her eyes cast down. Mycroft had met her in the hallway and had described Sherlock’s injuries to her. She didn’t want to show him that she was distressed when she first saw him. She slowly raised her eyes until she could see his face. She focused on Sherlock’s blue-green-gold colored eyes before moving to the rest of his face.

Sherlock felt his face flush as Irene’s eyes met his. He remembered the night in Karachi when he stopped her beheading. After he helped her escape, she had retrieved one of the terrorist’s guns and had turned on him. She commanded that he strip so she could use his clothes as a disguise to cover her escape. He remembered her teasing him with her kisses before leaving him semi-naked on an unnamed street in Karachi. His face turned crimson with the memory.

“Having improper thoughts about me, Mr. Holmes?” Irene asked.

He started to answer “yes” when he remembered everyone was in the room. John and Mary were grinning from ear-to-ear. His parents and Mrs. Hudson were staring at him with their mouths open. Mycroft looked bemused at Sherlock’s embarrassment.

“Can we discuss this in private, Ms. Adler?” Sherlock snapped.

“Oh, my! Did I hit a nerve?” Irene purred. “Let’s have dinner.”

Sherlock just glared at her—not saying a word. John sniggered at her suggestion of ‘dinner.’ Sherlock shot him a nasty look.

“What’s so funny, Dr. Watson?” Irene smiled. Mycroft couldn’t hold his laughter any longer. He suggested that everyone give Sherlock and Irene some ‘alone time.’ Everyone left the room, but mummy looked over her shoulder as they exchanged loving glances. 

Irene walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. She carefully touched the bandages on Sherlock’s face. He leaned his face into her hands. She leaned forward with her head, allowing it to rest on Sherlock’s forehead. Silent tears were streaming down her face. Sherlock closed his eyes and felt Irene’s tears. He so wanted to kiss her. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes to take in her beautiful face.

“How did you know?” Sherlock asked quietly. “I know Juliette sent everyone listed as a contact on my phone those photos, but your number was not listed.”

“I know,” Irene answered quietly. “Juliette was at one time my assistant in New York. I had told her about you, me and Karachi. I had no idea Juliette was related to Jim. She never told me her last name and I never asked. She sent me those photos with a text message.” Irene handed her phone to Sherlock which she had opened the saved message. Irene hated showing Sherlock that message. “I had no idea she wanted to hurt you,” Irene continued softly. “She told me she wanted to be educated on how to be a dominatrix. Our lessons started with me teaching her how to use a riding crop…” Irene faded out, she felt humiliated and used. “Please forgive me.” She again cast her eyes down.

“For what?” Sherlock was surprised by her asking him for forgiveness. “There’s nothing that you’ve done that needs forgiving from me, Irene.” He pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. Irene wanted the kiss to last forever, but she pulled away from him tenderly. Looking into Sherlock’s amazing eyes, she said simply “How are you doing?”

Sherlock cast his eyes down this time. “I’m hurting mentally…and physically. She took so much from me. I don’t know if I’ll ever recover.” He turned his face towards the opposite wall. Irene heard the hurt in his voice and her heart went out to him.

They were both silent for a long while. Irene had never felt so much hopelessness from Sherlock before. Sherlock looked sad as he faced her again. He felt he could never open his heart to anyone ever again.

Irene broke the silence with “Let’s have dinner.” Sherlock stared at her. Irene clarified “No, it’s not what you think. I’m starving! Literally, let’s have dinner.”

A nurse brought in Sherlock’s evening meal. Mummy also came in to inform them that everyone was going to the cafeteria to eat and invited Irene to tag along.

“No, please, tell everyone to go out to eat. I know you are getting tired of hospital food. I know I am,” Sherlock told his mum. “I can’t wait to go home and get some decent food! Sometimes I think they are trying to poison me! I miss your cooking, Mum…You go too,” he said to Irene. “I’ll be alright for a couple of hours.”

Mum and Irene argued that he shouldn’t be left alone. Sherlock argued back if he got bored, he’d call the nurses. Every argument mum and Irene stated, Sherlock had a rebuttal. Finally, they agreed on an evening out and that they would hurry back in an hour. Sherlock smiled as they left, thinking to himself that he could get some time to sort things out. 

 

Next…Chapter 9: Kidnapped


	9. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Sherlock ate the dinner the nurse brought him. “God, I want some decent food!” he thought to himself again. “I wish I had some clothes I could change into. I would have snuck out with everyone.” After eating, Sherlock thought about Irene. He was afraid she would leave him and return to America. Oh, God, he wanted her to stay! He was trying to come up with different scenarios for convincing her to stay. Only one made sense, but he didn’t know if she would accept it.

After a couple of hours alone, Sherlock fell in a deep sleep. He didn’t hear the door open or hear a familiar female voice say “Hello, little brother. Miss me?”

Dispatching the guard on Sherlock’s door had been easy for Juliette. She had been watching everyone coming and going into his room all day from the nurses’ station. She had cleverly dressed as one of the nurses on his floor and had convinced everyone she was ‘the new kid’ assigned to the floor. She lured the guard into another room by openly flirting with him. He never knew what hit him as she injected secobarbital into his body. He would be unconscious for several hours. Sherlock was now her easy prey.

Before she raised the alarm to the other nurses about the missing guard, she had quietly administered a dose of alprazolam to Sherlock’s IV. The drug was one Irene had used on several of her clients. She knew how much to administer to keep Sherlock unconscious. She carelessly tossed the used syringe in the trash and went to raise the alarm.

After the alarm had been raised, she convinced the nurses that Sherlock needed to be moved for his protection. Arrangements were made to move him to another floor in the hospital. Juliette and a nurse prepared Sherlock for moving. The nurse was surprised that he didn’t wake up when they moved him down the hall to the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, they pushed him in. Once the door closed, Juliette attacked and injected the nurse also with secobarbital. She punched the button for the first floor. Inside the elevator, she changed his hospital ID bracelet to another name, William Scott. Patient Scott was to be transported to a mental institution for observation. When they reached the first floor, private ambulance attendants took over, whisked him into the ambulance and drove off into the night. Juliette had a maniacal grin on her face. 

John and Mary told the Holmes’ goodnight at Angelo’s and made their way home to their flat. Claire was asleep on John’s chest. John actually had an uneasy feeling about Sherlock and wanted to come back to the hospital with Mycroft and Irene. Mycroft assured him that he would call him if anything was wrong.

Mycroft dropped his parents and Mrs. Hudson off at 221B. Mrs. Hudson had offered the Holmes a bed in her guest room for their use. Mycroft said he would stay with Sherlock tonight and for them to get a good night’s sleep. Irene also assured the Holmes that she too was planning on staying with Sherlock. 

 

Mycroft and Irene walked into a chaotic scene at Bart’s. Greg was in Sherlock’s now empty room. Anderson was bagging the used syringe to test at the lab. They had found the guard and nurse unconscious from the injections.

“What happened? We left him alone for only a couple of hours,” Irene was panicked at the thought of Sherlock missing. She was trying to remain calm and failed miserably. Her hands were shaking and tears once again threated to flow. Greg was trying to stay calm, but he was furious over the lapse in security.

“Juliette has been spotted on the security cameras,” he told Mycroft and Irene. “We’ve got footage of her entering Sherlock’s room after subduing his guard. We’re testing the syringe we’ve found to see what drug she used on Sherlock. We know he’s unconscious from footage showing his bed being moved down the hall. We also see him enter an elevator with another nurse. We found that nurse also unconscious in the elevator. We cannot find any footage of where she’s taken Sherlock. An ambulance from Broadmoor Hospital was spotted by a security guard leaving Bart’s. Luckily for us, he wrote down the license number. We’re tracing it now.”

Mycroft looked grimly at Irene and excused himself from the room. He made three calls, to his parents, John and to a source he knew. He told his parents to stay with Mrs. Hudson, they would just be in the way at Bart’s. John told Mycroft he was coming to the hospital to help with the search for Sherlock. Mycroft’s source assured him he would start searching known suspects who would assist in making someone disappear. Mycroft reentered the room and sat near Irene, holding her hand.

“We’ll find him” was all Mycroft said to her. Irene nodded her head.

 

Next…Chapter 10: The Search Is On


	10. The Search Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

When John arrived, he got an update from Greg as to what had happened. Greg also told him and Mycroft that Juliette’s fingerprints were on the syringe and Sherlock’s discarded hospital ID bracelet. He confirmed that the sedative in the syringe was alprazolam and would keep Sherlock unconscious for hours. He probably didn’t even know he had been moved. Greg had updated the BOLO on Juliette with a picture from the security footage. All of London was looking for her and Sherlock. 

Irene remembered a conversation Juliette had with her about what institutions she would use to make a person vanish. “Mycroft, are there any mental facilities near here?” she asked.

“Yes, there are several,” he replied. “Do you remember something Juliette told you?”

“She spoke about committing someone to a mental hospital at one point,” Irene remembered. “Maybe we could check those types of institutions. Since his ID was removed, we would need to give his description. Who knows what she changed his name to.”

Greg let John organize the search groups to check a list of five institutions near Bart’s. Hopefully, Sherlock would be found nearby. John was heading a group to investigate the closest institution, the Broadmoor Hospital. Donovan, Anderson, DI Clarke and DI Dimmock were leading the other groups. All groups had photos of Sherlock and Juliette to show the administrations of the facilities. The groups left for their respective sites. Greg was manning a command center at Bart’s. Every group was keeping in contact with him through mobile phones. As the search groups left, he was reminded of another search that happened years ago. They were looking for a younger Sherlock then. Greg was thinking “history does repeat itself and nothing changes.”

The ambulance driver and his associate were convinced they were pawns in a much bigger game. They were not happy about being set-up by Juliette. Jacob, the driver, had recognized ‘William Scott’ when he first put him in the ambulance. He had seen pictures and heard stories of the famous ‘hat detective,’ Sherlock Holmes. And now Sherlock was unconscious in the back of his ambulance.

“Jonas, I don’t like this. I think she set us up,” Jacob said. “He’s Sherlock Holmes, not some crazy psychopath that needs to be committed.”

“Yeah, I believe you’re right,” said Jonas. “This doesn’t feel right. What should we do?”

“Let’s park the ambulance down an alley and call the cops. Somebody has to be looking for him.” Jacob turned the ambulance down the alley between Northumberland Terrace and Baker St. Jonas checked Sherlock’s pulse, made sure he was secured with restraints on the gurney, and then he and Jacob left. Once they got two blocks away on Hawthorne Street, they called ‘999’ to give the location of the ambulance and Sherlock.

The dispatcher who took the call immediately called Lestrade. Greg called Donovan as she was the closest to the alley. She went to the alley, found the ambulance and called in to Lestrade “I found it, boss! And Sherlock is still in it.”

Sherlock was unconscious when Donovan climbed into the back of the ambulance. She started gathering evidence. John and Phil were also nearby and rushed over. When John tried to climb into the ambulance, Phil stopped him to remind him that this was now a crime scene. John hurriedly put on gloves to protect any evidence. Sally was seated on the edge of the gurney. She looked at John and shook her head. “He’s still unconscious. That must have been some powerful sedative she used on him,” she stated.

“Sherlock? It’s John, Please, wake up,” John pleaded over and over in a soothing voice.

Sherlock struggled to open his eyes when he heard John’s voice. As he slowly came to, he look around the ambulance, trying to focus. “Where am I? John?” he asked.

“You’re in an ambulance parked in an alley. Juliette sedated you in your room at Bart’s with alprazolam and tried to have you committed to the Broadmoor Hospital,” John informed him. “The two ambulance attendants didn’t want to complete her plan. They abandoned you and the ambulance, contacted Scotland Yard and walked away.”

Sherlock shook his head to clear his thoughts. “How did she get into my room?” Sherlock asked. “Didn’t I have police protection on my door?”

“Well, it looks like she drugged the guard and just walked in,” Donovan answered him. “We need to get you back to Bart’s. Your brother Mycroft and a lady are worried sick about you. What would be the best way to transport him back, guys? Should we get another ambulance to pick him up or what?”

“Why don’t we take him back in this,” Phil said. “We wouldn’t have to transfer him. We could then take the ambulance to Scotland Yard and tear it apart for evidence. I’m licensed to drive one of these in case of an emergency.”

Sherlock remained silent as Donovan and Anderson debated on what was the best way to get him back to Bart’s. He looked on in amusement as John shook his head. They were both smiling. John overrode Sally’s objections about tampering with evidence and sided with Phil. With Phil driving, they headed back to Bart’s.

Juliette had watched the ambulance leave Bart’s with Sherlock. She knew where they were supposed to turn to go to the Broadmoor Hospital. She felt anger start to rise in her when the ambulance didn’t turn. She ran to her car to follow but lost the ambulance after it turned down the alley. She got angrier and angrier as she proceeded down Hawthorne Street. She was in a complete rage when she spotted the two attendants walking down the street. One was talking on a mobile phone. She stopped her car and followed them quietly on foot. She realized the one on the phone was talking to the police. Once he hung up, she walked up to the two attendants and shot them both in the head. After she loaded their bodies into her car, she headed for the Thames. She dropped their bodies off a bridge into the water. The attendants were found along the banks of the Thames the next morning.

 

Next…Chapter 11: Back to Bart’s


	11. Back to Bart’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Sherlock kept rising out of and falling back into the unconscious drugged state that Juliette had left him in. He could hear fragments of conversations around him.

“…checked him over. Didn’t find any additional injuries…” John said at one point.

“…never will call him ‘freak’ or ‘psychopath’ again. He’s definitely neither one…” Sally stated.

“…almost there…” Phil called back from the driver’s seat. “How’s he doing?”

“…drifting in and out of consciousness…I hope they can stabilize him,” Sally replied.

Sherlock felt the ambulance come to a stop. The doors flew open as the staff rushed to remove him. He heard the familiar voices of Irene, Mycroft and Greg talking to John. Once in the examining room, Sherlock felt several pairs of hands lift him from the gurney to a table. Sally and Phil then left for Scotland Yard where the ambulance would be checked for evidence.

Sherlock felt the bright lights of the examining room behind his closed eyelids. He felt the hands of the nurse taking his blood pressure and pulse. Someone else was checking his bandaged face, soft hands were moving across his stitches. He heard Mike Stamford enter the room and the EKG machine monitoring his heart.

“Mike, I’m glad you’re here. I checked him in the ambulance and found no new injuries,” John reported.

“Good, I think he’ll just need to sleep the alprazolam off,” Mike replied. “I will have the staff monitor him all night. We’ll see how he is later in the morning.”

Sherlock then felt himself being wheeled down a long hallway. After several turns, he again felt being picked up and placed in a hospital bed. Lights were lowered. He fell into a sound sleep. John stayed long enough to assure himself his mate was okay, then he went home to Mary and Claire. 

Mycroft, Greg and Irene stayed in his room. “There is no way Juliette is going to get near him,” thought Irene. “I’ll take her out myself if she hurts him again!” She kept herself awake while Mycroft and Greg slept in chairs.

About 3 am, Sherlock opened his eyes. He found Irene silently watching him. Her grey eyes filled with tears, but she maintained control. She felt she needed to be strong for him.

“I’m thirsty,” Sherlock croaked. “Water please?”

Irene poured a glass from the pitcher on his table tray. She unwrapped a straw making it easier for him to drink. After he was through drinking, he asked her “more, please.” She filled his glass again. Sherlock could see that she was shaking with anger as she held the glass for him.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked, concerned about her state.

“What’s the MATTER?” Irene snapped through clenched teeth. “Your family leaves you alone at your insistence and SHE is just waiting to pounce on you! DO. NOT. EVER. ASK. TO. BE. LEFT. ALONE. AGAIN. It’s not going to happen! And your mum agrees with me.”

Sherlock sheepishly looked at Irene. She was right to be angry and, if mum was on her side, heaven help Sherlock. He glanced towards Mycroft and Greg. They were woken by Irene’s outburst with bemused looks on their faces. “Help?”

“You’re on your own, little brother. Greg, I think we need to leave them alone to hash this out,” Mycroft said with a grin in his voice.

“I’m right behind you,” Greg smiled.

“Cowards!” exclaimed Sherlock as they headed out the door, laughing. Irene just glared at him.

Sherlock could not look Irene in the eyes, she was just too furious at the situation. “Forgive me?” Sherlock asked.

“WHAT!?!” Irene exclaimed, exasperated. “You did NOTHING! I’m FURIOUS that Juliette just bloody WALTZED in here and NOBODY stopped her. How are you supposed to stay safe with that PSYCHOTIC BITCH running loose?”

Sherlock’s eyes widened, he had never seen Irene so angry before. “I promise, Scotland Yard will capture her and she will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law for her crimes,” he said calmly to her. 

“No shit, Sherlock!” Irene exclaimed and then paused as Sherlock burst into laughter at her comment. His laugh calmed Irene a bit. She shook her head and laughed with him.

After their laughter died down, Sherlock looked tiredly at her. He patted his bed and asked “will you lay with me?”

Irene sighed. “Why, Mr. Holmes,” she purred. “I thought you would never ask. But NO FUNNY STUFF. You’re not up for that.”

“How would you know?” Sherlock asked slyly.

“Oh, I want you completely healed before we do anything,” Irene replied. “You have too many stitches on your body and face that we might pull loose if we did what I want to do.” She touched Sherlock’s chest with her hands. Sherlock felt a shock at her touch. He knew he wanted that feeling whenever she touched him.

“This bed is too small,” Irene quietly said. “You wouldn’t be comfortable with me in it.”

Sherlock rolled on his right side and scooted to his left. “There’s room now.”

Irene smiled, kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed, facing him. Sherlock pulled the sheet over her as he slowly placed his forehead on hers. They both sighed. “Comfy?” he asked. Irene smiled into his eyes and replied “Very.”

Sometime during the night she rolled over to her right side. Sherlock molded his body to hers and fell asleep with his arm across her stomach. And that’s the position his parents found them in later on that morning. Violet no longer cared how Sherlock had met Irene. She knew how much they loved each other. That’s all that mattered. 

 

Next…Chapter 12: Discharge


	12. Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Irene slowly stirred as she began to wake up. She heard the door quietly close and she glanced at it. She wondered who was watching them and remembered Mycroft and Greg were staying in Sherlock’s room last night. She assumed it was one of them.

Mycroft and Greg had slept on the couches in a waiting room. When they awoke, Greg told Mycroft he had received a message that he was needed at Scotland Yard. As Greg got up to leave, Mycroft stood and reached out his hand. “Thank you, Greg, for once again coming to Sherlock’s rescue. We’ll never forget you.”

“No worries. Take care of him. Call me if you need me,” Greg replied, shaking Mycroft’s hand. He left the hospital. 

Sherlock was still asleep with his arm around Irene’s waist. She hated to disturb him but she needed to get up. She tried to untangle herself from him. He woke up, startled to see Irene. She smiled, “Good morning. Sleep well? I know I did.”

He smiled at her and sleepily replied, “Good morning and, yes, I did too.”

“Let me up. Someone was watching us,” Irene continued. “God, I hope it wasn’t Mycroft or Greg. We’ll never live this down. They’ll tell everyone.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sherlock pouted. “I think everyone already knows how we feel about each other.”

“Oh, really, Mr. Holmes? And what does everyone know?” Irene smiled.

“I love you,” Sherlock quietly replied.

Irene’s heart soared with his words, her eyes dilating wide open. “I love you, too, Sherlock. I never want to be parted from you,” she softly spoke.

He rolled her over to face him, their foreheads touching. He was ready to kiss her when he heard to door open.

“Oh, for goodness sake, will you two just get a room?” Mycroft smiled at them, dropping a bag at the foot of Sherlock’s bed. “Do you know mum and dad saw you two in bed together? Mum now won’t shut up. She’s so happy, little brother.”

“Oh, God, I would love to get out of here and ‘get a room.’ I need some privacy” Sherlock retorted, getting up from the bed. “I’m tired of just everyone walking in here unannounced. Will you excuse me? I want to clean up.”

 

Irene and Mycroft smiled at him and left. Mum and Dad had packed him some clean clothes from his flat at 221B. He was only too happy to get out of the open-backed hospital gown and into regular clothes again.

After he showered and dressed, a nurse came in with his breakfast tray. Sherlock was tired of the soft foods on the tray and just drank some tea. When the nurse came back in to retrieve his tray, she commented “Not hungry this morning?” Sherlock just nodded.

Mike knocked on Sherlock’s door and entered the room. He noticed Sherlock was dressed in loose sweat pants and a T-shirt. “Feeling better?” he asked.

“Oh, God, yes! When can I go home?” Sherlock asked.

“One quick check-up” Mike replied. “If I like what I see, you’ll be out of here by noon.” Mike examined the stitches on Sherlock’s face. They were healing nicely with no scarring. He examined Sherlock’s chest and back. The initials carved on his chest were practically healed also with no scarring. The bruises from the riding crop were fading. Mike asked him to strip off the sweat pants. Sherlock laid on his stomach while Mike examined the stitches on his lower body. He was glad he used stitches that would dissolve over time. Sherlock felt his face flush while Mike carefully examined the stitches. Mike told him to get dressed. 

“A couple of things. First, make an appointment with Dr. Karidis, your plastic surgeon, and have him follow-up on your face. Second, follow-up with John on your other injuries,” Mike stated.

“John?” Sherlock asked, started. “Not you?”

“Yes, Dr. Watson asked that you be transferred to his care,” Mike smiled at him. “I believe he said something to the effect that you didn’t like doctors poking and prying on you and he wants to be sure you’re getting proper care. Oh and another thing, I’m going to recommend a therapist named Ella to help with psychological issues. John knows her. I’ll give you and John the contact information.”

Sherlock groaned inwardly and thought “Just what I need, someone prying into my ‘feelings’ and mind.”

“Will you be going back to Baker Street?” Mike interrupted Sherlock’s thoughts.

“Not right now. I think my parents would like me to come home with them for a while,” Sherlock replied.

“Good, I recommend it. The rest will do you some good. Well, I’m happy to start the paperwork to get you discharged. Shouldn’t take long. Can I send your parents in?” Mike asked.

“Yes, please, and, Mike, thank you for everything,” Sherlock held out his hand for Mike to shake.

“My pleasure. Take care of yourself.” Mike shook his hand and left the room.

 

Next…Chapter 13: Recovery


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Sherlock’s parents, Mycroft and Irene entered his room. They had been told by Dr. Stamford that he was discharging Sherlock. Mum and Irene were ready to argue with him about where he was going to recuperate, but Sherlock announced he wanted to go home with his parents.

“You disappointed your mum and Irene,” Sigur said with a smile. “They already had arguments set to convince you to come home with us, son. I’m glad there was no fuss.” 

Irene announced she was also staying with the Holmes while Sherlock recovered. Sherlock’s eyes widened at the news.

“Little brother, I hope you don’t mind,” Mycroft said. “I’ve taken an indefinite leave of absence from my job. I want to help you recover.”

Sherlock was touched by Mycroft’s concern, but he couldn’t help himself from taking a jab at his brother. “I appreciate your concern for me but, Mycroft, won’t England fall if you’re not on the job?” he smirked.

“Sherlock! Behave!” Mum exclaimed.

“Mum, consider the source. And to answer your question, little brother, England doesn’t need me right now. She needs you to get better,” Mycroft smirked back at Sherlock. Mum and dad shook their heads.

A nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair. “I have some papers for you to sign and then you can leave, Mr. Holmes” she said.

“I don’t need a wheelchair. I’m not an invalid,” Sherlock growled.

“Hospital policy” the nurse replied, smiling.

Sherlock sighed, “Oh, all right! Where do I need to sign?”

After the paperwork was completed, Sherlock got up from the bed and sat in the wheelchair. The nurse pushed him down to the main entrance of Bart’s. Mycroft had called his driver and the car was waiting for them. Their parents, Sherlock and Irene sat in the back while Mycroft sat up front. They pulled away from Bart’s. Sherlock’s parents lived in a country home that was about an hours drive from London. Sherlock dozed in the back seat, his head on Irene’s shoulder. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

Once they got home, Irene place phone call to Dr. Karidis and John for follow-up appointments. She also wanted to call Ella, the therapist, but Sherlock asked her not to.

“Why not?” Irene asked.

 

“I’m not ready to discuss my ‘feelings’ with a complete stranger” was all Sherlock would reply. Irene decided not to push Sherlock for a further explanation.

Over the course of the next six weeks, Sherlock and Irene had three visits with Dr. Karidis and six visits with John. Dr. Karidis removed Sherlock’s stitches from his face on the third visit. He held a mirror up and Sherlock could see the faint lines where the stitches had been. Dr. Karidis recommended the use of the product Bio-Oil twice a day to help completely fade the slight scars. Irene said they would look for it.

The visits with John were more difficult for Sherlock to handle. They both had to separate their friendship for each other from the doctor/patient one they now shared. Sherlock’s body was healed but the mental scars remained and affected him. On the sixth visit, John finally got to the root of Sherlock’s problem with the therapist, Ella.

“I don’t feel comfortable discussing my ‘sexual issues’ with a woman,” Sherlock finally declared. “I would feel more comfortable discussing them with you, John.”

John was overcome that Sherlock trusted him so much with his feelings and issues. He felt he had no choice but to listen to Sherlock’s story. “Alright, let’s start from the beginning,” John opened the conversation. “Tell me about that night with Juliette.”

Next…Chapter 14: The Seduction


	14. The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Sherlock hesitated before he started. “We met at a local pub after solving a case. I wanted to celebrate, but you had to rush home to Mary…She was having some problem with Claire. There were other women in the pub noticing me from the newspaper stories and TV interviews with Janine. They were all flirting with me. I ignored them and ordered a pint at the bar. I took my drink over to a booth in a dark corner of the pub. I was hoping no one would bother me. That’s when Juliette approached me…” Sherlock paused as he flashed back to that night.

_“Mind if I join you?” Juliette asked, her American accent showing. “You look like you could use some company.”_

_“If you want to…” Sherlock sighed, wishing to be left alone._

_Juliette slid into be booth, facing him. “My name is Juliette. I can understand you not socializing with that lot” pointing to the other women in the pub. “It can be rather annoying to a ‘celebrity’ like yourself. You just want a quiet drink, alone.”_

_“I’m not a ‘celebrity’” Sherlock snarled._

_“Oh, but you are! You’re the ‘hat detective,’ Sherlock Holmes. I recognized you from the papers. Those stories, didn’t she just make that stuff up? I mean, ‘Shag-Alot-Holmes.’ That’s just wrong,” Juliette said about Janine._

_“Those stories aren’t true,” confirmed Sherlock. “We didn’t shag each other. I was just using her for a case.”_

_“Do you mind if I sit beside you? It might send a message to them” she looked around the pub “that they should leave you alone,”_

_“I wouldn’t mind,” Sherlock said. Juliette moved over beside him. Sherlock made no move to stop her when she started to caress his inner thigh. She had reached over and unzipped his fly. He felt her reach inside his pant to lightly caress his penis. He felt his face flush as he started to get hard._

He like the feeling that was stirring inside him as his thoughts returned to the present and John. He continued

“She started coming on to me…She was all over me…kissing me…putting her tongue into my ear and mouth…caressing me in all in places to turn me on, including my…penis.” Sherlock looked down at his hands. When he looked at John, he felt the shame burning on his face that he had caved into his basic desires. “I felt for the first time that I just wanted to have sex with someone… and she was available…I had no feelings toward her…” Sherlock paused for a while and looked far off into the distance. John didn’t pry into Sherlock’s feelings. Sherlock picked up the story.

“She excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she returned to the table, she suggested that we leave the pub together and go back to my flat. I agreed with her. She took my arm as we left the pub. She had a satisfied look on her face as she noted the disappointed look on the other women’s faces in the pub. It was cool outside and she wore a thin cotton dress. She shivered suddenly on my arm.” Again, Sherlock flashed back to that night.

_“Cold?” Sherlock inquired._

_“A little. I know this isn’t New York City. I’m not used to this English weather,” Juliette replied. They stopped walking as Sherlock took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. His warmth from the coat stopped her shivering. “Aren’t you cold now?” she inquired._

_“No, I can tolerate the weather. You’re American? I noticed your accent, ” Sherlock inquired._

_“Well, my parents were British and I was born here. I immigrated when I was 18 to New York. I wanted to be a model,” Juliette replied._

_“What brought you back to England?” Sherlock asked._

_“I had a twin brother. He died a few years ago from suicide,” she quietly answered. “I returned home to bury him and find out the reason he killed himself.”_

_“I’m sorry for your loss,” Sherlock sympathized._

_“Why? You didn’t know me or him, personally. Why are you sorry?” she inquired._

Sherlock shook his head and turned his gaze back to John. He relayed his flashback as part of his story and continued. “I told her about Moriarty and my fake death. I told her about how my ‘death’ affected my friends, how I accomplished my fake suicide, how I hid for two years dismantling his criminal network and how I returned from the dead. There was a strange, peaceful look on her face, liked she realized she had heard this story before. We stared walking again.”

“As we walked to Baker Street, we passed an alley. She turned and started French kissing me. I backed her up against a wall in the alley. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around me. She guided my hand to her, wanting me to touch her. She had taken her panties off in the pub. I felt her wetness against my fingers. I almost succumbed to her there in that alley, but I didn’t want the CCTV to pick me up shagging her in the street. I knew the footage would end up on one of those crap telly shows. We were so close, I wanted to take her to my flat.”

“We got to 221B. Mrs. Hudson had gone out to her sister’s that evening. We had the flat to ourselves. We climbed the stairs, kissing and grabbing each other. After we entered my flat, we fell onto the couch, but she didn’t want to shag me there. She suggested we go to my bedroom. I was only too happy to oblige her.”

“Once in my bedroom, we stripped each other. She dropped to her knees, taking me into her mouth. I groaned with pleasure as she licked the tip of my penis. She brought me to the edge of exploding when she stopped. I begged her continue. She suddenly pushed me onto the bed and straddled me. She said she wanted to have sex with me without a condom. She said she didn’t like the feeling of latex between her and her partners. I didn’t catch on that she been with multiple partners in her past. I just wanted to be satisfied. I agreed to no condom and…entered her…I didn’t care about the risk. She wrapped her legs around me, making me push deeper into her. She bucked against me…driving me wild with desire. She whispered to me ‘fuck me, Sherlock…fuck me hard.’ We both exploded in ecstasy together. I had never felt the satisfaction of my orgasm before. I laid panting on the bed, trying to recover my senses. She got up from the bed and put on my blue dressing gown. She tied the belt around her waist and walked toward my closet…And that’s when she produced my riding crop…” Sherlock paused again.

 

Next…Chapter 15: The Attack


	15. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

After a long pause, John prodded him with “go on, Sherlock.” Sherlock shook his head to clear the memories. “I notice the crop had been modified. The first blow came to my groin. She had raised the crop over her head with both hands. She swung with all her strength to hit me over and over again. I was finally able to roll over onto my stomach and she started on my back. I could feel the bite of the leather cutting my skin. She stopped long enough to roll me over to my front again. It hurt to move. ‘Why are you doing this?’ I asked, shocked by the attack. She didn’t answer me at first and kept beating me on my chest at that time. She left my room and went into the rest of the flat. I could hear her rummaging around the kitchen. Then I heard her in the sitting room. She came back into my room with a knife and…my violin.”

“She cut my face with the knife. I could feel the sharpness of the blade against my skin. She held the knife up so I could see my blood running down the blade. Then she licked the blood and kissed me. I tasted my blood in my mouth. She then carved her initials into my chest with the same blade. She put the knife on my nightstand and picked up my violin. She smashed my violin against the wall over and over until she only held onto the neck…” Sherlock faded out. The pain of what happened to him was written on his face.

John told him he didn’t have to continue, he remembered the condition Sherlock was in when he found him. Sherlock shook his head. “She rolled me back onto my stomach and straddled my legs so I couldn’t move. I felt her caress my back and move her hands down to my buttocks. I couldn’t see her. She used her hands to separate my cheeks and then …I felt the neck of my violin against me. The first time she shoved it into me, I screamed from the pain. She kept on shoving it into me over and over until I passed out. When I came to, she had again had me laying on my back. She had the knife in her hands and she was cutting my hair. It felt like she was scalping me. Once she stopped cutting my hair, she held the knife to my eyes and threatened to gouge my eyes out. She then decided she didn’t want me blind. She threatened to cut my penis off and held the knife against me, but, again decided not to carry out her threat. She had a maniacal grin on her face. She was enjoying the torture she was inflicting on me.”

“She was using my phone to take the pictures she sent to you. She went through my contacts, picking out each person she wanted to text those pictures to. I can hear her reading off your names as she selected each contact. She read to me the message she was texting to you, ‘Come and find Sherlock if you can. Here are some photos of him that should help you locate him. I’ll even give you hint…221B’ She started to tell me why she was doing this – for revenge for the death of her twin, Jim Moriarty.”

John knew Juliette blamed Jim’s death on Sherlock. It didn’t matter to her that Moriarty was trying to get Sherlock to commit suicide to stop the murder of Greg, Mrs. Hudson and himself. John again told Sherlock to stop. “No” he said “there’s more. Juliette called me ‘brother mine’ and claimed that she and Jim were related to me. I realized I had lost my virginity by having sex with my sister. I thought I had committed incest. Only later when I was hospitalized, Mycroft and my parents told me the truth – mum and dad had adopted Jim and Juliette. She was my sister in name only, not by blood.” Sherlock relayed the story that his family told him to John. When he finally finished, he was again looking at his hands. The air was heavy between him and John. John was no longer Sherlock’s doctor, he was back to being his best friend.

John reached out and took Sherlock’s hands. As Sherlock raised his head, John noticed the tear tracks on his face. Sherlock looked like a small child that had fallen on the playground and skinned his knees. John didn’t like seeing Sherlock like this – he looked so vulnerable.

“I know you haven’t told anyone but me this story,” John reassured him. “And don’t worry, I’ll never tell it unless you want me to. Sherlock, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. Don’t you EVER believe it is. Juliette has to be as insane as her brother. No one should have ever been allowed to treat you like that. My God, if I ever find her, I’ll kill her for what she did to you!”

Sherlock looked at John with gratitude in his eyes. “I do have a problem, John” Sherlock eyes were tearing up again. “I love Irene, but I can’t make love to her. I can kiss her and hold her, but if I try to intimate with her, my body won’t let me,” he whispered. “I don’t want to lose her…I love her.” John was stunned by Sherlock’s admission. 

“This is an area I have no expertise in,” said John. “I can deal with your physical injuries, but you need someone who can help you psychologically. I know Mike has recommended Ella for therapy. I highly recommend her also. Sherlock, she was the one who helped me with my PTSD and also helped me cope with your death. If I can trust her, you can also.”

“But, John, How can I talk to her, a woman, about…?” Sherlock hesitated.

“Sherlock, she’s a trained professional, not some amateur,” John snorted. “Don’t you believe for one second that she hasn’t dealt with your type of problem. She’ll listen to you and recommend the best course of therapy for you. And, don’t worry, she keeps everything you tell her confidential.”

“Okay, John, if you think she’s the best for me, I’m willing to try,” Sherlock said. 

John was beginning to give Ella’s contact information to Sherlock when a text alert sounded on Sherlock’s phone. He had received a text from an unknown number. He opened the message and stared at the phone. “No, no, no, no!” he cried and threw the phone across the room. He crumpled onto the floor, sobbing. John was startled by Sherlock’s reaction. He went over to his mate to comfort him. He walked across the room to pick up Sherlock’s phone from across the room. The message was still on the screen. It read simply “I’m pregnant.” Another alert sounded and John read the second message “And the baby is yours, brother mine.”

 

Next…Chapter 16: Breakdown


	16. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Juliette looked gleefully at the positive home pregnancy test she had taken. She thought that Sherlock was believing that he had committed incest with his sister and had produced a child. Now she was ready to complete the destruction of her ‘little brother’ and avenge Jim’s death. Now was the time to strike out against Sherlock. She sent two text messages to Sherlock’s phone…

John put his arms around Sherlock and let him cry. When Sherlock stopped, John left the room to talk to Irene. She had been talking to Mary when they heard Sherlock cry out. John showed her Sherlock’s phone with the two texts on the screen.

Irene was livid. She called Mycroft and asked him to come to John’s office. She had news to tell him. Mycroft informed her he was on his way. Irene asked John “can I see him?” John nodded in reply and led her into the examining room. Sherlock was curled in a fetal position on the floor. Irene rushed to his side, putting her arms around him. Sherlock started sobbing again. Irene held him as she would hold her own child, trying to comfort him by saying “I’m here. It will be all right.”

Once Sherlock stopped crying, Irene just held him until Mycroft arrived. John showed him Sherlock’s phone. Mycroft closed his eyes after reading the messages. “I knew it” was all he said.

Sherlock looked at John and croaked “Tell them please.” “Are you sure?” asked John. “Yes” Sherlock replied. John retold Sherlock’s story of how Juliette seduced him, beaten him and then raped him. Mycroft listened with his eyes closed. Irene listened, her eyes widen with shock and surprise. “Oh, she is so not getting away with this!” she exclaimed furiously when John finished the story.

Sherlock felt utterly defeated. He had no fight left in him. Mycroft and John helped him up off the floor. He leaned into in his older brother for support as they went out to his car. Irene climbed into the back seat and pulled Sherlock to her. He laid on the seat with his head in her lap.

John advised Mycroft that he and Mary would come to the Holmes house that evening. John would be driving Sherlock’s parent’s car back home. Irene had borrowed it that morning to bring Sherlock to his appointment. Mary had to pick up Claire from the babysitter and they would head for the Holmes. Mycroft drove his car back to his parent’s house in complete silence. 

Once, they got home, Mycroft and Irene helped Sherlock out of the car and into the house. His parents were waiting for them. One look at Sherlock’s shattered countenance told them all they needed to know. Irene took him upstairs to his room as Mycroft explained to his parent what Juliette had texted Sherlock about her pregnancy and the paternity of the child. Afterwards, mum went upstairs to check Sherlock. She found him on his bed, staring at the ceiling with Irene silently laying on the bed beside him.

“Baby?” Mum asked quietly. “Are you all right?”

“No, mum, I’m not. I’m never going to be all right ever again…What am I going to do? She’s holding all the cards,” said Sherlock, resignation in his voice. “She’ll probably force me to marry her if I want to be in the baby’s life. She must know I know the truth about our relationship.” Sobs racked his body again as Irene hugged him.

Violet caressed his face and forced him to look at her. “Nobody is going to force you into doing anything you don’t want to, especially forcing you into a loveless marriage. Once the baby is born, you’re going to insist on a DNA test. If that confirms you are the father, you’re going to sue her for full custody of that child. You have a loving family to support you and the baby with a good home. What has she got – nothing. No judge in their right mind would give her sole custody.” Violet said angrily.

Irene felt a glimmer of hope from mum’s words. She was a fighter and the fight was on! You don’t mess with any of Mum Holmes’ sons. “Actually, Sherlock, let’s get married. Together we’ll convince the judicial system that a two-parent loving family would be better to raise the child than a single parent household,” Irene said. Violet smiled at her, she was fighting for Sherlock, too.

Sherlock looked at Irene, hope in his eye. “You would do that for me? Marry me for the baby’s sake?”

“Of course, you git! I love you and would be happy to raise any child that you are the father of,” Irene answered him. She again gave him a big hug. Irene look to mum for support and Violet nodded her head to continue. Sigur and Mycroft appeared at the door. Irene took a deep breath…

“I think you mum and dad need to know about my past. I’m not a good person. When I first met your sons, I was a dominatrix. I pleasured my clients, but never had sex with any of them. I collected ‘insurance’ on my mobile to use when I would need protection. Ask Mycroft, he knows what I did to the royal family. All of this was a game. A game devised by Jim Moriarty to beat the Holmes boys. I didn’t know Jim was related to them. I was just a pawn in his game.”

“But something happened that Jim and I didn’t count on. I fell—hard--for Sherlock. I had a passcode on my phone to protect my ‘insurance.’ I never revealed that code, but Sherlock figured it out. My passcode was ‘I Am SHERlocked.’ It was also the passcode to my heart. I was lost to him. I knew the game was over.” Irene looked at Sherlock with her love in her eyes.

Dad had moved over to mum during Irene’s confession. Sherlock and Mycroft had remained silent while she talked. “Any questions?” Irene asked.

“No,” said mum and dad together. “What’s in your past is your past. What’s in your future is between you and Sherlock,” mum said.

“I hope he makes you his wife and part of this family,” dad replied. “We already consider you our daughter.” Mycroft nodded in approval. “Yes, I’m happy to say you are my sister.”

“You’re not surprised I used people as sex objects?” Irene asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Well, no. I know what a dominatrix does,” mum said. Sherlock gasped in surprise. He and Mycroft stared at their mum. “What? Do you think we never role-played in our sex life? We had fun and still do, you know.” Sigur smiled at her honesty with her sons.

“Oh, God,” Sherlock groaned. “Now I’ll never get that picture out of my mind of my parents having sex.” Mycroft looked horrified. “Too much information, little brother.”

“How do you think you two came about? We had to work for you,” mum smiled, knowing she embarrassed her sons. “Again, we had fun.”

“Shut up!” Sherlock cried, placing his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to hear any more! Make her stop dad!”

“No, you need to know the truth. No more cover-ups,” Dad replied, laughing.

Irene laughed with dad as Sherlock and Mycroft shifted uncomfortably on this feet. It was good to know that their parents could still shock their sons.

“Now, let’s have dinner,” mum said, smiling.

John, Mary and Claire arrived after dinner. Mary just hugged Sherlock, not saying a word. He had been so supportive of her when she had to tell John about her past. She was just as supportive of him right now. John saw how they glanced into each other’s eyes and thought to himself “I wonder what would have happened if Sherlock had met her before me? Would they have gotten together?” He felt a pang of jealousy at their special bond. 

Claire livened the evening as most children do. She wanted Unkie Terlock, Unkie Mikey and Aunt Reen to play with her. Sherlock and Irene indulged the little girl and were soon laughing with her as they tickled her. Mycroft looked on with amusement at the scene, thinking to himself that his brother would be happy in ‘domestic bliss’ with Irene.

The Watsons went home when Sherlock starting dozing on the couch. It had been a long, hard day for him. He knew Juliette would be hounding him constantly during her pregnancy. He hoped he could handle the pressure. He knew he could with Irene beside him. He fell into his last sound sleep he would have for a while.

Next…Chapter 17: Messages from the Present and Past


	17. Messages from the Present and Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

Juliette started sending text messages to Sherlock’s phone the next day. She was needling him about the baby’s progress over the course of her pregnancy. 

“Good morning, brother mine,” The first message read. “Had a little morning sickness today.”

Other texts soon followed:

“Doctor scheduled a sonogram for the baby. Would you like to be there to see it?”  
“Heard the heartbeat of our child for the first time. Too bad you couldn’t be there to hear it also.”  
“Doctor scheduled another sonogram. It’s been 20 weeks and I want to know the sex of our baby.”  
“Would you like to know the sex of your child? I’ll let you know. Hope it’s a girl.”  
“Doctor confirmed. I’m having your son!”  
“Would you like me to name our son after you? We could call it ‘Junior.’ How appropriate.”  
“I think I’ll name the boy after my brother. What do you think?”  
“My, how time flies! I’m in labor! Having baby boy Holmes today!”  
“Need a sample of your DNA to give to Molly Hooper at Bart’s. She’ll confirm you’re the father. Nice girl. Too bad she’s in love with you!”  
“I named him William James Moriarty Holmes. What do you think? Lovely name. I think I’ll call him Jim.”

Sherlock snapped after the last message about the baby’s name. He sent her a text message…”Stop sending me messages. Mum and Dad told me the truth about you and Jim. I don’t want to deal with you anymore. Take the baby and enjoy your life. If you want to, file for child support. I will countersue you for custody. Keep it up!”

After he sent the message, Juliette started calling his phone, leaving nasty voice messages.

“Hearing wedding bells today.”  
“Want to get married for the baby’s sake.”  
“Don’t want a Bastard!”  
“If you want your son to grow up without a father, keep ignoring my messages. I don’t mind.”  
“Baby needs his daddy, Sherlock. Don’t disappoint him!”

The more text and voice messages Juliette sent and left, the more depressed Sherlock became. He started withdrawing from his family and friends. He kept a wall up between Irene and himself. She begged him to let her into his heart to help him. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Irene turned to Mycroft and his parents for help, but no one could get through to him. 

Sherlock finally admitted to Irene he had confronted Juliette. He showed her the message he sent to her phone. He hung his head in shame because he had, once again, caved into her. Irene surprised him by hugging him.

“It’s about time you stood up to her! You are moving in the right direction. Let’s get you some help to get over this. Let’s call Ella.” Irene suggested. Sherlock shook his head. “No!”

Irene called John to discuss Sherlock’s metal state. John assured her he would contact Ella for assistance. He forwarded Ella an extensive file of all of Sherlock’s medical records and his notes about Sherlock’s mental status. As she read the information, she realized that Sherlock’s issues were a result of the twin’s actions directed towards him when he was a child. The rejection he felt from them plus his orchestrated ‘disappearance’ by them were enough to deeply scar his four year old self. She so wanted to sit down with the man to help get him back on track with his life. She contacted John and requested that he get Sherlock to make an appointment with her as soon as possible. John called Irene. 

It took a lot of crying and pleading by Irene and his mum before Sherlock agreed to meet with Ella. At his first appointment with her, he just glared silently at her as she told him how she planned his course of treatment. She wanted to meet with him at least once a week. She told him his cooperation was mandatory and there would be no sessions where she did all the talking. She told him she knew he wanted to get better and that she was there to help him become whole again.

Sherlock hesitantly opened up to Ella over the next several weeks. He was able to tell her about his past with the twins, the death of his beloved Redbeard, his relationships with his parents, Mycroft and those he considered his friends, how he became John’s best friend, how he had been seduced and attacked by Juliette, her pregnancy, his son by Juliette and his love for Irene.

At one sessions, Sherlock relayed how he tried to be intimate with Irene. He had kissed and caressed her. He could tell he was arousing her. She tried to arouse him. After several failed attempts, he turned away from Irene and hugged his knees to his chest as he stared out a window. As Irene turned him around, she could see tears in his eyes. She silently held him close to her as he started to sob.

“Oh, God, I’m going to lose you,” he said, his heart breaking.

Irene shook her head. “No, you’re not. I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to meet this head on and resolve you insecurities. I am willing to wait for you, Sherlock. You are my heart and soul. This is not going to tear us apart. I’m forever yours.” She wrapped her arms around him and cried with him.

After thy stopped crying, Irene softly said “Talk to Ella, she’ll advise you on what needs to be done. I trust her.”

“So do I,” Sherlock said. 

After that session, Ella made a suggestion to Sherlock. “It seems to me that your inability to make love to Irene stems from the feeling of rejection by the twins. I want you to do some ‘homework’ if you can. Take whomever you please with you and go out into those woods behind your parent’s home. See if you can try to find that old shed the twins locked you in. Confront your feelings about what they did to you. If the shed is still standing, tear it down, literally. I think you’ll find a peace and contentment from those actions.”

“You really think this would help me…physically?” Sherlock wondered.

“Yes, I do,” Ella replied.

“All right, I’ll try,” Sherlock answered, hope filling his chest.

When he returned home after his session with Ella, he asked Mycroft to meet with him in his parent’s library for a private discussion. Mycroft followed him. Sherlock told him about his session and Ella’s suggestion. He wanted Mycroft, John and Greg to help him find the old shed. Mycroft agreed to help and he would contact John and Greg for Sherlock. John and Greg agreed they would help. They made arrangements to start the next morning on their ‘quest.’

To Irene’s and mum’s surprise, Greg and John showed up for breakfast the next morning. Mycroft and Sherlock came downstairs dressed casually in jeans, t-shirts and hiking boots. John and Greg were dressed the same way. After a quick breakfast and coffee, the four walked to the garage. Mycroft had told his dad what they planned to do and his father offered tools that they would need. They collected crowbars, sledgehammers, and things needed to start a fire. Once everything was gathered, the four men went into the woods behind the house. 

Sherlock led the way to the pond. Once they got there, Sherlock stared at the water for the longest time, remembering that day almost thirty years ago. Mycroft watched his brother cautiously. Sherlock finally turned away and led the four of them deeper into the woods. Sherlock seemed to walk on a familiar path in his mind palace. He never spoke. He let his memory guide him on the path. Doors he had kept locked in his mind suddenly flew open. It was so clear to him now. He remembered running after the twins when they led him here. Something, a vague memory, was leading him on.

Greg gave an audible gasp as they stumbled across an old shed further down the path. Sherlock instantly recognized it as the one he was locked in those many years ago. He walked into the open door and the others followed. The interior walls of the shed were covered with messages from the twins. They silently read them:

“Burn, little brother! Burn in hell!”  
“Die! Won’t you just die?”  
“Mycroft hates you too!” Mycroft gasped when he read this.  
“Mum and Dad, why weren’t we enough for you?”  
“Hope nobody finds you and you rot out here!”  
“Mycroft’s next. We’ll get rid of him too!”  
“You won’t be missed!”  
“Mum and Dad will forget you!”  
“Why? Why? Why?”

Sherlock felt angry tears on his face. Mycroft walked up to his brother and hugged him. They held each other for the longest time. When Sherlock pulled away, Mycroft saw he had composed himself.

“You know I never said that I hated you,” Mycroft softly whispered.

“I know,” said Sherlock. “I want to tear this down and burn it. Let’s get started.”

The four men took the tools Sigur had loaned them and started demolishing the shed. They were done in about an hour. As they piled the wood from the remains of the shed in a cleared open area, they started a bonfire. Greg and John stood beside Sherlock as the flames grew higher in the afternoon sun. Sherlock felt he was finally free from his past.

 

“Thank you, John and Greg, for being here with me. I couldn’t have faced this without my two best friends by my side,” Sherlock acknowledged them. They gave him a bear hug. They silently watched the fire burn the remains of the shed. Mycroft walked over to his little brother and put his arm around his shoulders. “Welcome back, Sherlock.” he said.

 

Next…Chapter 18: Redemption


	18. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

The four men returned later that afternoon from their ‘quest’—sweaty and dirty. All were in jovial moods, laughing and acting like children. Irene watched them approach the house, they were actually playing tag with each other! Mycroft, Greg and John took all the tools back into the garage and cleaned them up for Sigur. Sherlock walked towards the back door and entered the house. Mum was watching him from the window over the kitchen sink.

“Well, what have you four been doing?” she asked. Irene hung back in the dining room to listen. Mum and Irene had watched and saw the smoke rising from the woods. They were curious as to what the men had been doing.

“Oh, not much,” Sherlock casually replied. “I’m going upstairs to take a shower, ‘kay? Mycroft will fill you in on the details.” He left mum staring in wonderment after her son. He started to walk up the stairs when he noticed Irene watching him and he smiled at her. 

Before Sherlock made it upstairs, Dad stopped him and asked to meet with him in the library. Sherlock followed him. As he closed the door, Dad asked “Mission accomplished?”

“Yes. Is that why you wanted to see me?” Sherlock inquired.

“Well, yes and no. Are you okay now, son?”

“Yes, it’s over.”

“What are your feelings toward Irene?”

“I love her. I want to ask her to marry me.”

“Good. Have you bought her a ring?”

“No. I haven’t even thought about it. Why?”

“I have something for you,” Sigur replied as pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “I want you to give this to Irene.” Sherlock looked questioning at his father. “It was your Grandmother Holmes’ engagement ring. Dad gave it to me after she died and asked me to pass it on to my son’s fiancée if the occasion ever arose.”

Sherlock opened the velvet box. The ring inside was a ¾ carat Solitare Diamond. It was perfect for Irene.

“Look at the engraving inside,” Dad said.

Sherlock removed the ring and looked inside. His eyes darted up to his father’s, registering surprise. Sigur nodded. The ring was engraved “To Irene – All my love. Sherlock.”

“Yes, you were named after my father. My mother’s name was Irene. This is perfect for you. I want you to have it to give to your Irene,” Sigur smiled.

“Thank you, Dad. I will,” Sherlock smiled through his tears. He put the ring box into his pocket to give to Irene at the right time. He hugged his father and proceed to go upstairs for his shower.

Greg and John shook hands with Mycroft outside and left to go back to London. They told him to tell Sherlock their good-byes. Mycroft smiled at them and saw them drive off. He then turned to go into the house. He bounced into the kitchen. Mum and Irene just stared as they noticed a satisfied look on his face.

“What’s going on?” Mum demanded. “First Sherlock and now you. You look like the cat that ate the canary. Talk.”

“We’ve had a good day, mum,” Mycroft started. He told them about Ella’s suggestion. “We found the old shed Sherlock was locked in. He wanted to tear it down and burn it. So the four of us did just that. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as we demolished the shed. It seems to have brightened his spirits. I’m happy we did it for him.” Mycroft plopped into a kitchen chair. He was tired, but in a good way. The demolition of the shed had done them both good. He now felt the bond between Sherlock and himself was repaired. He had never felt such happiness in his life for a long time. “He’s finally back home, mum,” Mycroft told his mother.

Irene heard the shower running upstairs, the water was turned off. Sherlock was humming to himself as he walked back to his room. Irene went upstairs to investigate. Mycroft followed her, yelling “You didn’t use all the hot water, did you?”

“No, there’s plenty for you,” Sherlock laughed. “Better hurry.”

Mycroft headed for the bathroom and his shower. Irene stood in Sherlock’s door, her breath caught in her throat. Sherlock was towel drying his black curly hair. He was barefoot and bare chested. She looked at his chest and saw no scars. He was wearing snug-fitting jeans that accentuated the muscles of his legs. His fly was opened and she saw the elastic band of his pants. She stared in silent admiration of this handsome man. Sherlock noticed her staring and smiled.

“Like what you see?” he smirked.

“Wha—what?” stuttered Irene, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Well, are you going to stand in my doorway all day or do you want to come in?” Sherlock asked, hoping. Irene stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. He walked over to her, enveloped her with his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. “Much better” he muttered under his breath. Irene’s eyes blazed with the love she felt for this man – ‘my man’ she corrected herself. Sherlock walked over to his bed, sat down and patted the bed. “Want to lay with me?” he asked shyly. Irene nodded her head and moved to the bed. She sat beside him and held his trembling hands. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He turned to her suddenly and, once again, gave her a passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath. “Sherlock, where is this going?” she softly asked.

“I want…want to…make love to you,” Sherlock answered quietly. “Teach me…how to pleasure… you.” He cast his eyes down, embarrassed.

Irene took his face into her hands. He was trembling all over. She smiled into his amazing eyes and laid back on his bed. She guided his hands to the pleasure points on her body. He slowly unbuttoned and removed her blouse. She ran her hands softly up and down his bare back. She took his hands again and helped him undo her jeans. He slid them off of her. She slid his jeans down his legs. All that was between them was her bra and their underwear. 

Sherlock reached around her back to undo her bra. His fingers fumbled as he tried to unhook it. She stopped him before he got frustrated. She sat up, unhook her bra and removed it. She once again guided his hands to her bare breasts. He ran his fingers over the soft mounds and erect nipples. He lowered his mouth to the right breast and used his tongue to swirl around the nipple. She moaned with pleasure. He did the same to her left breast. He sucked each one which brought more moaning from Irene.

She slid his hands down to the waistband of her panties. He looked into her eye and she nodded. He slid her panties off. She moved her hands down to his pants and removed them. Her fingers caressed him softly until he moaned. He was so hard. She guided his hand down between her legs. He used one of his long fingers to enter her. She gasped as he slowly and tenderly slid his finger in and out of her. She suddenly rolled him onto his back and lowered her mouth to his groin. He groaned as she slid her tongue over him. He tangled his fingers into her hair as she started sliding him in and out of her mouth faster and faster. He cried out when she made him ejaculate into her mouth and down her throat. God, it felt so good! She sat up smiling at him as he laid back onto his pillow, closing his eyes.

“We’re not done yet, Sherlock,” she whispered. “My turn.”

She laid on the bed and guided his head down to her vagina. He used his tongue to circle her clit. He started sucking her. He moved his tongue inside her. She wriggle and moaned. He started moving his tongue faster. She suddenly cried and covered his face with her wetness.

“You’re a quick student,” she smiled at him. “Now that we’ve had oral sex, we can move onto the real thing.” She parted her legs and moved him between them. He was still hard. He climbed on top of her and inserted himself. He hesitated for a moment. She knew what he was thinking. “No condom,” she answered his unspoken question. “I want all of you.”

Irene wrapped her legs around his body. She felt him insert himself deep inside her. They started to move as one.

“Slowly, Sherlock. I want this to be pleasurable for you,” Irene told him. “And me. No rush.” She kissed him softly on his chest. Sherlock moaned as Irene kissed his body over and over. He started sliding himself in and out of her. She picked up the pace. As they came together, they cried each other’s name out in ecstasy. They laid together in his bed and slept.

He woke to find Irene was watching him sleep. He felt so comfortable next to her. He never wanted anyone as much as her in his life. She was no longer just The Woman to him—she was now ‘my woman.’

“I have a question, Ms. Adler,” he broke the silence.

“Yes, Mr. Holmes?” she replied.

“Will you marry me?” He produced the ring his father had given him to her. She answered him with a kiss.

 

Next…Chapter 19: No More Consequences


	19. No More Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes met a young woman at a local pub and she convinced him to take her back to his flat. What Sherlock did not know was the relationship the young woman had with his family.

One day, Juliette appeared on the Holmes’ doorstep carrying a baby boy. She knocked and Sigur answered the door. “Hello, father,” she said as she pushed her way past him and into the house. “Where’s Sherlock?” She demanded. “The kitchen” Sigur replied. Mycroft and Sherlock were drinking coffee when she walked in the kitchen. Mum was making their favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, for breakfast. They froze and just stared at Juliette. “I can’t stand this brat anymore!” she cried at Sherlock. “You can have him. I hate that he looks just like you!” She practically threw the baby into Sherlock’s arms. She then left the house and walked out of Sherlock’s and the baby’s lives forever. The last they ever heard of her was she had relocated to Eastern Europe. 

Sherlock stared at the precious baby in his arms. Irene walked in and looked over Sherlock’s shoulder at ‘their’ son now. He had black curly hair, deep blue eyes, Sherlock’s cheekbones and bow-shaped lips. He had his and the baby’s DNA tested by Molly Hooper. She confirmed that Sherlock was the father with a 99.9% match. Juliette had never named the baby after all, he was just listed as ‘Baby Boy Holmes’ on his birth certificate. John was called and he came out to check the baby. He pronounced him as a healthy boy much to Sherlock’s relief. Sherlock and Irene named him ‘Gregory Hamish Mycroft Holmes’ in honor of Greg, John and Uncle Mycroft. Greg and John were his godfathers. Uncle Mycroft and his grandparents were so pleased that little Hamish took after his father’s side of the family.

Sherlock and Irene got married in the fall. Irene had a small baby bump visible. Six months after their wedding, they welcomed their daughter, Mary Violet Irene, to their family. She had Sherlock’s blue-green-gold colored eyes, but looked more like Irene. Mum and Dad Holmes were so happy to be grandparents again. Sherlock and Irene moved into 221B Baker Street with Mrs. Hudson. They converted John’s old bedroom into a nursery for the children. 

Mycroft surprised his family by announcing he was resigning from his job with MI6. He had met someone special and they were going to be married. He introduced his fiancée, Molly Hooper, to the family. They had started dating shortly before Molly ran the DNA test for Sherlock. Sherlock was ecstatic that they had found each other and she was going to be his sister-in-law. He knew she was happy to become a Holmes.

John and Mary Watson had twin boys about four years after Claire. They named the boys John, Jr. and Sherlock. Sadly, Mary was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver as she was coming home from work one night. John grieved for her for about two years before reconnecting with his old girlfriend, Sarah. John married Sarah about three years after Mary’s death and they had welcomed a daughter to their family.

Phil Anderson’s wife had found out about his affair with Sally Donovan and left him. Phil and Sally got married shortly after John and Sarah. Phil’s ex had never wanted to have children, but Sally was happy to present him with a son.

Greg Lestrade moved up the chain of command until he was named Chief Superintendent of Scotland Yard. One of his first actions as superintendent was to hire the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, as the new head of the reorganized forensics department of Scotland Yard. By doing so, Greg and Sherlock increased the resolution rate of cases solved by Scotland Yard to over 90%.

Sigur Holmes died suddenly of an undiagnosed heart condition. Mycroft and Sherlock underwent testing at the mother’s insistence and were cleared, they had not inherited the condition. Violet and her boys mourned his death. After the funeral, they had discovered he had secretly painted portraits of the entire family. These portraits were now proudly displayed in the Holmes’ home.

Irene had surprised Sherlock on his 35th birthday with a new violin. Sherlock had caressed the violin like one caressed a lover. He gingerly picked up the bow and rosined it. He closed his eyes as he pulled the bow across the strings of the violin and soft music filled the flat. Hamish and Mary stopped fussing with each other and listened to their father playing. They wanted him to play for them constantly. Sherlock was happy to oblige his children. The music soothed them to sleep every night. With Sherlock now happy with the violin back in his life, Irene knew he was now whole.

Violet looked at her two sons and their growing families. Molly was expecting her first child in about a month. She was having a boy. Mycroft announced to the family they were naming the baby ‘Timothy Sigur Sherlock Holmes.’ Irene was pregnant with their second child, another daughter. Sherlock and Irene hadn’t decided on the baby’s name yet, but were leaning towards Irene’s mother’s name of Catherine. At a family dinner on Sunday, Sherlock sat beside his mother and put an arm around her shoulders. “Happy mum?” he asked. “Oh, yes” she replied. “Very happy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos or comments below.


End file.
